1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cartridge that can be plugged into a motherboard connector.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages that are soldered to a printed circuit board. One edge of the printed circuit board may contain a plurality of conductive pads that can be inserted into an electrical connector. The electrical connector can be mounted to a motherboard of a computer system. For example, memory devices are typically packaged onto a printed circuit board that is plugged into a card edge electrical connector. The conductive pads are exposed until the circuit board is plugged into the connector.
The memory devices can be plugged into the connector by an operator at a manufacturing facility or a consumer end user. The operator or end user may come into contact with the exposed packages and/or conductive pads and create an electrostatic discharge that damages the integrated circuits on the circuit board. It would be desirable to provide a cover for the integrated circuit packages and conductive pads of the printed circuit board. It would also be desirable if such a cover would protect the conductive pads while allowing the printed circuit board to be inserted into a card edge connector.